Death Battles FTW
by xxsuper special awesomexx
Summary: A series of Death Battles between characters from anime/manga, and video games. The latest battle is a battle of Insanity.
1. Dark Evangeline Vs Rachel Alucard

**Rachel Alucard vs. Evangeline A.K. McDowell : Fight!**

The Moon was Full, a perfect night for a walk at the shores of Wales. The wind was blowing a bit harsh for Evangeline, but she didn't mind it, she could tone it down with her magic anyway. The year was 2013 and Evangeline had found her way back home. The Maga Nosferatu, Dark Evangeline, these were her nicknames. To stay out of sight and trouble she turned to her child form, her normal form, hoping not to be noticed by the bounty hunters after the bounty on her head, some people still wanted her dead, even after she helped save the magic world. Her assistant Chachazero was following behind her, knife in hand, and her robot maid Chachazero stood at her side. The scene looked like a mother taking her child home after finding her on the shore.

Suddenly in the distance, she saw a young woman, looking to be the age of a ten or eleven year old child, standing at the edge of the shore, looking back at her. "I sense a great amount of power within you, young one." The woman had talked to her. Evangeline chuckled, this woman didn't know who she was talking to. 30 years ago, Evangeline started a war against a large group of mages within the magic world, and almost defeated them. She lost on account of the thousand master, the most powerful mage in the universe. If this woman wanted to start a fight, it was the wrong night for her to do so, it was a full moon, meaning that evangeline was at full power. "Might you Be Dark Evangeline."

"Yeah, what about it? You wanna fight or something?" Evangeline sneered.

"Hm. I've been watching you, for the past ten cycles Evangeline. Your choices disappoint me." The woman snickered, her umbrella dropped to the ground and then morphed into a large black cat. It stared down evangeline, and then turned it's attention to the being standing beside her.

"Princess," the cat talked in a feminine but masculine vioce, "her companion, it doesn't-" He was cut off as Rachel raised her hand.

"I sensed that as soon as I walked into this world, the presence of one being no more."

"but Princess."

"In good time Nago."

Evangeline looked at them and laughed as if they had just told her a bad joke. Then she continued to comment on the situation,"Do you know who you're dealing with, I am the Maga Nosferatu, Evangeline A.K. McDowell. Daughter of the 'Mage of Beginning', you have no right to look down on me. Worthless scum." Evangeline was mad at the thought that she was not being feared or respected by a woman sitting on the beach with her feet wading in the water.

"Scum, I am of royalty, and the only living member of the Alucard vampire family, Rachel Alucard. What's more I am the most powerful being in the universe. I have studied all of your moves, and none of them will work against me. If the trash wants a fight, then a fight she shall get." She got into a battle position. The umbrella morphed into a rapier, and she pointed it towards Evangeline.

Evangeline formed a rapier out of ice that emanated in hand, and stepped up for a challenge. The first to swing was that of Rachel, which was quickly blocked by evangeline in an instant. They continued on fencing as they were both determined to defeat the other. After a few more attacks, Rachel jabbed at Evangeline in a weak attempt at a block, and hit, it went straight through her. Evangeline starred her in the eyes, and smiled with all the menace that she could conjure . She then turned into a flock of bats and flew farther away from Rachel.

She then formed back again, but this time she was in her adult form. "Recognize me now?" She looked around at the area, and saw a small bat that seemed to be helping the opposing vampire, "Chachazero, get the bat. Chachamaru, help me." The small marionette ran off towards Gii the bat, and then cut him down with the sword she was wielding. " I finally get to kill something, after all these years." The doll said with a happy look running across her face. She started to dance in the pool of blood that was created by her victory.

"Gii!" Rachel yelled for her lost companion, and stared into the face of the Evangeline " why would you kill him." She had tears rolling down her face as Evangeline shot a ball of dark energy at the dead bat, sending it to a void in space and time, never to be seen again, even by Rachel.

"You don't understand who I am, do you?" Evangeline was even more pissed off now. She looked at the ball of energy, smiled and started to laugh vigorously. Charchazero joined her, while Chachamaru stayed emotionless as she always hasas.

A large frown lurked across Rachel's face, the rapier in her hand suddenly turned to a Rocket launcher as the tears continued to glide down. She powered it up, and it shot out a ball of lightning. Evangeline managed to dodge it just in time so it did not hit her. The martial arts training had come in handy, all two hundred years of it.

"How did you dodge my thunder." Rachel was astonished at Evangeline's speed.

"I learnt the martial art from a man when it came to Japan 80 years ago, mastered it ten years later."

Mouth gaping in awe of this, Rachel used her special magic. "Sleethead", She said as she stood in position for a magical attack. A huge gust of wind pushed Evangeline, dispelling her illusion, and sending both her and Chachamaru to the ground. Chachamaru got up immediately, and helped Evangeline up. "So that's how your going to play, fun." An evil smirk came across her face. Rachel just stood there looking Evangeline in the eye.

"Lic, Lac, Lilac; Magica Eurberia!" Evangeline's hair started to fly up, and her skin turned a pitch black. "Now my power is unlimited, now I even surpass the great Nagi Springfield." A her smile was now more estatic than ever, this was the finest piont of her life. "Lic, Lac, Lilac; Nivis Casus." the words that Evangeline chanted caused a snowfall to fall onto the beach. "Lic, Lac, Lilac; Nivis Tempestas Obscurans!" this chant caused for a snowstorm to befall around Rachel, leaving her helpless to attacks. "Lic, Lac, Lilac; Frozen Coffin Of Ice." With this, Rachel and Nago became encased in a coffin of ice. The snowstorm stopped and Evangeline walked up to the ice coffin. Not even tapping into her power.

"I could finish you off here, or leave you to slow suffocate in this coffin. Tell me which would you prefer. I think I'll have simpathy for you, and kill you here. Lic, Lac, Lilac; Iaculatio Grandinis." she held out her hand over the face of the helpless enemy, and an ice spear shot out, and impaled Rachel. "Status of the enemy Chachamaru."

"Deceased Mistress."

"Damn Aristocrats never learn their place." Evangeline left the battle unharmed with both of her partners at her side.


	2. Lucy vs The Wretched Egg

**Lucy vs. The Wretched Egg**

Okay for those of you who do not know either the series Elfen Lied or Deadman Wonderland, where have you been all this time. If you know both series, skip to the story. Lucy is the main character of Elfen Lied, being Diclonius, she has the power to use extra appendages commonly called "Vectors" by scientists, she is in love with a boy named Kouta, and has been for some time now. The Wretched Egg is the main villain of the "Deadman Wonderland series. She has the power to control her own blood to form whips that could chop through steel, and into other forms such as bullet shaped hammers. Let's just say that the character is misunderstood. That should be enough of a backstory for this battle.

This has been updated.

Fight

"They got us, didn't they?" Kouta said, "Well, at least that facility isn't chasing after us anymore." He smiled at the girl sitting across from him. "Well, we may be safe for a while."

The girl, who was previously looking down and frowning as the transport vehicle carried them to there destination, looked up at him and gave a fake smile. Her horns were showing and she was aware of the other convicts staring at her. "Yeah, sure."

"Oh, Don't be like that." Kouta frown at her, "We'll be safe for the time being, so be happy while this lasts."

"I guess so, I mean," she paused for a moment, "at least that weird guy tried to be our lawyer. What was his name, Tamaki? Who cares anyway?" She put her head to her shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Well, maybe I do." Kouta answered her rhetorical question. The truck stopped, and the convicts were pushed out. "Time to leave."

They stepped out in single file and walked into a hall. A tall voluptuous woman, dressed in a military outfit, greeted them. Her secretary and a prison guard accompanied her. "Welcome to Deadman's Wonderland." She walked down the hall, hading out Baggies to the convicts. "In that bag is a guidebook with rules in it, accompanied by a hard candy." All the convicts, except for the girl, opened there bag to look. " I'm sure that you have noticed the braces around our necks, consider it a collar. Every three hours a needle will puncture your necks, it will inject a neurotoxin that can only be cured my that candy, it may be your bitter, but your life is worth more I assume." She walked down and stopped at the girl, pulling out a small computer and sticking it to her collar. "Kaede. Doesn't state a surname. What is your surname, girl?"

"I don't have one."

"Hm. well, pay attention." She began to walk away, but the girl grabbed her shoulder.

"Call me Lucy. And when is the first injection?"

The woman looked at her, shrugged Lucy's hand off of her shoulder. "In about an hour." She continued walking down the hall, "You will all now be taken to your rooms. Now follow to the men's and women's cells."

Kouta stopped her, she grabbed the Chinese sword from her side and unsheathed it, bring it down with much force. But it was stopped, by something invisible to the eye, and then crushed by it too. Lucy looked at her, "I think that it would be better if we stayed together for a while." The woman backed up, and walked to the wall, to collapse into it, afraid.

Lucy and Kouta walked outside into the courtyard she scared the warden shitless. "So how are we going to get these off?" Kouta asked.

"Easy." Kouta felt a gust of air, and then the collar falling off. And then saw the same happen to Lucy.

"Heh, thanks."

A dark figure walked up behind him. And put a hand on his shoulder, shoving him aside. "I haven't seen power like that since I took on mockingbird." It had a woman's voice, and upon closer inspection, had the body of woman. She was wearing a white body suit. A helmet covered her face, it was red as blood..

"What do you want?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to feel that power for myself." She let out a small laugh. Ksk.

"You're not worth it. I need to conserve my energy."

The girl laughed, and then introduced herself, "Sorry I didn't tell you earlier. But I am the Wretched Egg." She looked a Kouta for a second, "Hm, maybe, that might work." She turned around and punched Kouta in the face, sending to the ground. "Hm, It's been a while since I used my fist for fighting. God knows she has."

"You just punched him." Lucy said.

"Yep." The Wretched Egg responded, " I plan to again, until you give me a taste of that power."

"You want me to kill you?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, I could take you easy, I bet you went easy on warden Makina back there. And those collars were just a tap weren't they." The Wretched Egg smiled, "No, I want to defeat you."

The wretched egg suddenly flew back, breaking though the wall behind her. "This is just a bit of my power! How do you like it?" Lucy Yelled.

"Not your full potential eh. Oh come on! What do I have to do to get you mad enough?" She looked a Kouta again. Blood started to ooze from cuts on her arms, and then straightened it up into a bulb. She began to hover as her blood lifted her off the ground, and pushed herself towards the young man. "Do I have to kill him?"

"No, don't kill him! She'll come out!"

The wretched egg smiled, and slit Kouta's throat. He was dying, but not dead. "How about at?" She was hit back again as Lucy ran up to the body.

"Kouta, I can heal this. It is smaller than the last time. I'll set up a barrier so she can't get past, and heal you."

Kouta looked at her, "But you'll die." He coughed up a bit of blood.

"No, I won't, not this time. It didn't go all the way through you. I'll only loose a bit of skin, and that'll heal."

The wretched egg attacked again, but she was hit by a force field. She was punched up, and hit into a sphere of the vectors. She was beaten down as she was thrown from one side to the other of the sphere. And was eventually thrown out of it. She lied on the ground, her arm was missing, and the helmet had been destroyed, revealing a head of white hair, and an innocent looking girl. A stream of blood came from her mouth.

"I've healed you now. I'll be back in a couple minutes. Okay."

"Okay." Kouta said. "I'll stay here."

Lucy walked toward the Wretched Egg, and looked down at her. "Which leg first? I think I'll go with the left." Her vectors were now visible, and one went for the left leg of her foe. It was torn off. "Next the right." The right leg came off next. "And now for your last arm." Her other arm came off. The wretched egg let out a yell in pain.

"But Aceman can't feel pain. Why is this happening to Aceman."

"What are you going on about?"

"But I'm Aceman. How…" just like that , something snapped inside of the wretched egg. She changed and became more serious than she was before. The blood coming from her leg solidified and she swang it up. Lucy smacked her with one of her vectors and Shiro coughed up a bit of blood, just enough to redden the neck of her white body suit. Shiro spit some blood that had been dripping from her mouth at Lucy. The blood hit Lucy and she flew off of Shiro hitting the ground with a great thud.

Shiro solidified her blood and stood up on it. She started to walk toward Lucy with blood dripping from her arm sockets.

"Not so fast!" Lucy yelled, mistaking Shiro'sintentions. She sent one vector to Shiro's torso and grabbed it, and another to her waist. She ripped Shiro's body from the waist up and got back to her feet. She ran up to Shiro and pulled her spine out of her body. She had been killed in an instant and was still staring out into the endless viod of death.

"Come on Kouta." She said, "We can't stay here."

So, that ending came as a surprise for me too. Sorry if the ending was a bit too gruesome for you, but I assume that you only read this you liked the manga for both of these series. But Thanks for reading this Battle. There are still more to come.


	3. Sailor Senshi vs The Mew Mew

Now, we have a team deathmatch. Yes it will be between two teams of super powered anime characters. In this instalment of death battles for the win I will have for you a battle between two teams of magical girls. I know that I do a lot between girls, but I really can't find as many awesome male characters.

On one side is the Magical girl team that everybody loves and knows. Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi (or Scouts if you're an ingnorant americain).

And on the other side we have the Tokyo Mew Mew, another loved team of female evil fighters.

Abilities:  
The Mew Mew-

Ichigo

Cat like reflexes

Can land from very high falls

Has the agility of a wild cat

Has a bell that can dispel evil

Mint

Can summon a bow to shoot an arrow of pure energy at the opponent

Wings allow her to fly.

Lettuce

Uses the Lettustanets, an instrument, to allow her to fire burst of water at foes

She can control water with her hands

If she comes into control of the Mew Aqua, she can turn into a mermaid, allowing for her to swim extremely fast

Pudding

Incases them in a force field shaped like pudding (uses a tambourine)

Acrobatics can help with fighting

Zakuro

She has a whip in the form of a cross

Is as a fast and powerful in battle as Ichigo

She can talk to cats and dogs

She rapes

The Sailor Senshi-

Moon

Enhanced speed and strength

Moonlight Heart ache, the ability to disintegrate the enemy if they are still or knocked out

Moon Tiara Action, She throws her tiara, which can then ensnare an opponent.

Mercury

Enhanced Intelligence

A hand held super computer that links to her visor, locking in on the enemy

Mercury Aqua Rhapsody, she summons a lyre made out of water and plays it allowing water balls to fire at the opponent

Freezing Mist thing

Mars

Akuro Taisan, She paralyses

Mars Sniper, Summons a fiery bow, and shoots an arrow of pure fire at the enemy, hitting with spot on precision.

Jupiter

Has the power to control thunder

Jupiter Oak Evolution, she spins around and shoots out thunder balls at the enemy

Practices Martial arts

Venus

On par physically with sailor moon

Has the Venus Love Me Chain, used to ensnare and crush the opponent

The Venus Beam, A beam of energy that she shoots from her tiara (One hit kill, not very accurate)

Okay now we got all the powers that they will use to fight. So

Fight

Ichigo walked up to Sailor moon, holding a note in her hands. She threw it to the water and stepped on it. The mud covered it in a brown colour making it so that the writing was illegible to the human, no, even the hawks eye. She was already transformed into her Mew form, she had come ready for a fight. Tears welled up at the sides of her eyes. She had sent a not earlier to her that she wanted a fight, she wanted to prove that she was the better, but that was not the letter that she had just destroyed. That one was from "Sailor Moon".

Sailor Moon was transformed already as well, she had the Sailor Senshi behind her, standing in the normal V-Shape. She threw hers down as well.

They met at opposing ends across a small river. A bridge lead across the river, joining the two sides. At one end was a small house, three rooms large plus a living room a couple of bathrooms.

"I'll kill you!" Ichigo yelled. Her allies, the Mew Mew, joined her. Lettuce appeared in the water. In her mermaid form she swam in spot. Mint flew in from above, and landed behind Ichigo. Pudding and Zakuro had come in with Ichigo, for protection. "We'll kill you all!" She yelled.

"So you killed my dear Mamo-chan to get at me then." Sailor Moon hollered across. She then got into a battle pose. "I will not stand for such immature acts of self pity. I cannot allow for a being who goes around murdering to get revenge to walk away from this battle. I am the guardian of the Moon, the pretty guardian, Sailor Moon. And I will punish you for your crimes."

Ichigo stared at her. Staring her down, picking the best moment to attack. She waited for around five minutes before pouncing at her, leaping the river, she got a swipe a Sailor Moon's hair. Taking off a chunk of it. In a fluid movement, all of the other warriors started to fight each other.

Mercury and Lettuce fought each other in the water for a bit before Mercury went running for the abandoned house. Lettuce leaped out of the water, turning into her Mew form, and followed into the house. She looked around for a bit, and found Mercury hiding in one of the bedrooms. They exchanged glances, and Lettuce went running for the bathroom, some water had to be in there. Mercury followed her, tripping on the floor boards a couple times, but keeping her overall balance. Before going into the bathroom, she used her Mercury Freezing Bubbles attack. A mist shrouded the area. When she got to the bathroom. She found that Lettuce was no where to be seen, she checked behind the curtains of the bathtub. Lettuce had the water curling in a ball in her hand, she shoved it into Mercury's mouth. Slowly she moved her hand down Mercury's throat, moving the water down, as she did so. Mercury grabbed her had and pushed it away, spitting out the water as she did so.

"Smart move." Mercury said as she recovered from the attack.

Mercury ran to the living room after the quick recovery had happened. She stood, now with the Mercury Google over her eyes, she took out her computer, and read for any reading on the enemy. She saw a reading it was coming towards her. She quickly said out loud, "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody", the mist started to clear, and they were both using there ultimate techniques, Lettuce started to clap two oyster shell like objects together. They both started to fire water that started to form magically around them.

Lettuce suddenly stopped, she got down to the ground, and grabbed the water as it came towards her. Hand full by hand full, she grabbed the water. Until she had a ball that was larger than Mercury herself. Lettuce started to walk over to Mercury, she walked until she had Mercury within the ball of water. She then turned into her Mermaid form after going into the ball. Holding it up with one hand, she forced it to close in on Mercury, immobilizing her, whilst drowning her. Lettuce could hold her breath for hours in this form. Her eyes looked to be in pain throughout the whole fight though, she hated to fight, let alone kill, but Mercury would have killed Ichigo and everybody else had she not fought here. This was for everybody's protection.

Mercury had eventually drowned. Lettuce stepped out and turned into her Mew form. She then dropped the ball of water. And felt for a pulse on her foe. There was none.

"I'm so sorry." She said, and then sat down on the soaked sofa, and cried.

Meanwhile, Mars and Mint were fighting. They exchanged hits and eventually found that this form of battle was going nowhere. Mint took to the sky, while Mars called out the names of her crows, "Phobos" and "Diemos". They flew from the opposite direction of Mint, landing on Mars' shoulders. Mint readied her bow, and loaded an arrow, trying to get a good shot on Mars.

She looked at them, and said, "Phobos, Diemos, you know what to do." She took a slip of paper out of her pocket with her index and middle fingers, and raised it at a vertical, the writing facing either direction. From here she yelled out, "Akuro Taisan!" And mint was sent into a state of paralyse as soon as the birds flew past her. She fell to the ground. though the bow still didn't leave her hands, she was unable to use it, leaving her completely and utterly useless for the last time. Mars walked up to her, and yelled out, "Mars Sniper!" A fiery bow formed in her hands and she readied a flaming arrow to destroy the foe. "And this is why you never pick a fight with the Sailor Senshi." That last sentence was the last thing Mint would ever hear, as the flaming arrow pierced her heart. And she combust into flames.

Meanwhile, Jupiter was in a fight with Pudding. They were both very skilled in the martial arts, but Pudding was smaller and faster, she gave most of the hits as Jupiter blocked. Every now and again, Jupiter would get a hit in, tripping Pudding as she was still only a young child, too naive to think that people would go for the legs. But the trips were a short lived attack as Pudding was a master of recuperation not worrying about such little things. Soon enough she got bored of the random hits and the dodging of attacks, she pulled a tambourine out of her pocket, and started to play.

Suddenly Jupiter was caught in a pudding shaped force field, this caused her to stop throwing the attacks, she looked for a way to find out how she could use this to her advantage, and found that she couldn't be hit in here anyway. This force field only bought Pudding time to strategize, but on the down side of giving time to her as well.

The area was flat, with only a single tree. Lightening would hit easier on a flat terrain like this. She thought for a while, until the force field started to fall. She ran to the tree, and yelled out "Jupiter Oak Evolution" a bunch of lightening balls came out of her as she started to spin. Finally one of them hit Pudding, and she was sent to the ground. She coughed up a bit of blood. And looked up as Jupiter walked up to her.

Jupiter spit on the ground. She looked down in disgust at the almost dead body laying on the ground below her. "You really shouldn't fight an enemy you can't beat." She started to walk away.

Pudding watched her. Tears started to swell at the side of her eyes, not of sadness, not of pain, but of relief that she was left alive, "You're not going to kill me?" She asked.

Jupiter stopped, and said "I don't kill kids."

Zakuro finished watching the fight between Pudding and Jupiter. She looked at Venus. She said, "Don't expect me to go that easy on you." They both jumped up from where they were sitting.

Venus looked at her, giving her the first move she asked, "But why do we have to fight, this makes no sense for us to fight. It is just a quarrel between our leaders, nothing more."

Zakuro lunged at her, trying to take a jab at her, which was quickly dodged by Sailor Venus. She took a look at her, and Venus threw one of her signature V – Kicks at Zakuro's face. "Why you ask? Your leader killed our friends man. And then placed the blame on hers to us. That seems like a good enough reason."

Sailor Venus looked at the dog eared girl, and said, " I don't know what your talking about. I saw Mamoru leave his house this morning on my way to school. He isn't dead." Her sight eyes changed from combat ready to slightly annoyed, as she turned her head to the side, "Baka Moon. You can't believe everything you see on a note." She looked up at Zakuro with a new look of confidence, "I won't kill you, just let me get past! I need to stop Sailor Moon's battle with your leader before one of them dies!"

Zakuro, who had summoned a cross and was holding it in a defensive position, let down her guard to let Venus pass. She stopped her for a second and told her, "If Ichigo dies in the battle, you can expect a death bed for you and your Sailor Moon as well though.

Sailor Venus ran off to the battle between Moon and Ichigo. Sailor Moon had beaten down the wild cat, and was about to use her Moon Heart Ache attack to kill her, once and for all. She span, and suddenly a heart came out of the rod, and disintegrated Ichigo. "That's what you get." Sailor Moon yelled, and she fell to the ground in exhaustion.

Zakuro ran up behind Venus, and pulled out the cross again. She walked up to Sailor Moon. She threw up the cross, and three purple circles formed. The cross came down and she caught it in mid air again. She flicked her wrist and a whip made of pure dark energy came out of the top. She whipped at a circle, " You killed her family," Sailor Moon cried out in pain as she had been whipped with five hundred pounds of weight. Zakuro whipped at one of the other circles, "You killed her love interest," Moon gave another cry as the pain grew more, doubling to a thousand pounds a weight. Zakuro whipped at the last one, "And now you have killed her.", the last blow cut Sailor Moon directly in half. "You have been punished for you mass murder."

Sailor Moon lay dead on the ground, blood oozed out of the freshly opened wounds. Zakuro turned around, and was greeted by the sight of three other Senshi charging their attacks. She smiled, and dropped her cross. "Well, at least I got to avenge your deaths, Mint and Ichigo. And to Pudding and Lettuce, have a good life." As she said those last words. A flame pierced her heart, lighten stroked her down, and a beam of energy killed her.

Das Ende

Well, I didn't expect it to end that way, did you? If you are wondering who won. Well there were more Sailor Senshi then there were of the Mew Mew at the end, so the Senshi won. Kay, so give me some feed back, and maybe some ideas, not that I don't have some of my own.


	4. Silent Hill vs Higurashi

DeathBattles ftw

Team Silent Hill (Silent Hill main characters)

Vs

Team Hinamizawa (Higurashi Main Characters)

Skills, Feats and weapons

Team SH-

**Harry Mason:**

Skills- Parenting, driving, mild firearms experience, mild melee experience.

Feats- Killed god (Not Hanyuu), protected his daughter after leaving Silent Hill

Weapons- Handgun, lead pipe

**James Sunderland:**

Skills- Firearms training, melee combat training

Feats- defeated two Bogeymen simultaneously, survived silent hill's madness

Weapons- Nailed plank, handgun

**Heather Mason:**

Skills- mild close combat training from father

Feats- mass murder, gave birth to a god

Weapons – tazer, handgun

Henry Townshend:

Skills- eye of an eagle, high capacity for trust

Feats- Stopped the birth of a God

Weapons- Pickaxe of Truth, Holy candles

Team Hinamizawa- Keichii Maebara- Skills- Bat combat, Strategic skills Feats- Resisted fate, defeated Miyo Takano Weapons- Baseball Bat, Golf Club Rena Ryuugu- Skills- Physical combat, mentally processing situations, the power of seduction Feats- blew up a school, defeated Miyo Takano

Weapons- Hatchet, Lead pipe

Shion Sonozaki-

Skills- Acting skills, close range combat experience

Feats- captured all of the other character (except Rena) and tortured them, defeated Takano Miyo

Weapons- Tazer, Hinamizawa Syndrome injection syringe

**Hanyuu- **

Skills- God Powers (Changing power), Directly causing the syndrome

Feats- Becoming a god, Defeating Takano Miyo

Weapons- causing the Hinamizawa syndrome to effect target person

Harry woke up. He noticed that a bunch of strange people were around him. It seemed that they had all woken up as well. The area they had a woken in was strange. There were two pieces of land, separated by a river. A bridge acted as no man's land to cross the bridge. There was a building at the other side of the river. Two stories, but still quite small.

He looked in his pocket; in it was the gun that Cybl had given him. And strapped to his was a lead pipe. Among the other people were two men in there twenties, a teenage girl, and a young boy who stilled hadn't awoken.

Harry walked over to the boy and patted him on the back. "Son, wake up." The boy didn't wake up. He patted him on the back again; he shrugged and moaned, still not getting off the ground. "What's your name son?" Harry asked. The boy didn't respond, Harry got a little frustrated with the situation. "Listen-". Harry said angrily. One of the other young men put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Please," He said, "Don't get mad with him. He is very sick."

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"James Sunderland." The man answered.

"Harry."

"I bet your wondering where we are."

"Yeah," Harry answered. He looked and saw out of the corner of his eye spotted a girl that looked tremendously like his daughter, only older. He walked up to her, "Chryl, is that you?"

"How do you know my real name, not even my best friend knows that." The girl asked.

"I think I might be your father. Is your dad's name –"

"Harry," She finished. "Dad." She said, "Dad." She repeated, "Dad, I missed you so much. I thought you were dead. You were dead. How?"

"I can from a time before you were born, I am searching for you right now, at least I was, now that I've found you." Harry told her.

"Dad." Chyrl said again. And ran up to him and cried into his chest.

The other man walked up to James. "Looks like a family reunion." He said.

"Right Henry," James said, "Now if only Mary were here."

"Bah." Henry responded, "Don't dwell on it any long, please."

James just looked at the river when Henry said this. His glance reached the bridge. There was a girl with green hair standing on it. She Looked angry.

"Satoshi!" She screamed, and ran across the bridge to go to the body of the young boy lying on the ground. She knelt down at the body or the young man, and started to cry. "Satoshi!" She screamed again, "Satoshi, get up!" She was franticly tossing the body of the boy. "Satoshi, It's me, Shion! Please wake up!" the boy refrained from moving. Shion thrust her head into the chest of the young boy, and continued to sob. After a while she got up and turned toward the group around her.

She walked up to James, "Did you do this?" She asked him.

James looked at her confused, "What do you mean?" He answered, " He's asleep, isn't he?"

"No, dumbass, he's dead. And you fools just left him there to rot." Tears ran down Shion's eyes as she said this, insanity gleamed from her eyes. "That's it." She yell, "Which one of you killed him? Huh?" She had been driven insane by the rage and depression that befell the death of Satoshi.

Harry walked up, "I was the last person to touch that boy. I guess that makes me the culprit." He said, unsure of what would happen next.

All of a sudden Shion grabbed a syringe out of her pants pocket, pulled off the protective cover, and ran at Harry with it. This took him by surprise, not giving him enough time to dodge her attack. He grabbed her arms as she attempted to push the syringe down, and secrete whatever was inside. He didn't get it done in time. She had infected him with what ever was in the syringe.

Heather ran up to her, and shocker her with a tazer she had on her for self defence, and after Shion collapsed onto the ground stunned. Heather ran up to Harry.

Harry started to scratch at his throat. At first, only slightly, but then blood drew, and, feeling the dark liquid ooze down his neck and over his fingers, he started to scratch more vigorously. He scratched more and more, and harder and harder, until he got deep enough to tear his throat out. And in doing so, he died. Harry fell to the ground, his hand and shirt now stained with his own blood. He was gone.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha." Shion laughed at the death of Harry, "Serves him right!" She yelled. "Only death comes to those who kill Satoshi! How many of where in on the murder? Huh." She was now standing and holding a tazer at chest height. Turned her head to Satoshi, and ran to the nearest person, Heather.

"Shion" a voice called. "Shion, stop it."

A boy ran from the bridge, he had a baseball bat in his hand. "Shion!" he yelled again. He medium length brown hair, and was wearing a red muscle shirt, with a pair of brown kakis on.

Shion jumped for Heather. Heather pulled a handgun out of her pocket and shot at her down. Shion hit the ground, coughed up a bit of blood, her iris went grey, and she died. The boy looked at the sight, and lunged at Heather, hitting her in the back of the head. Heather fell to the ground unconscious, a wound at the back of her head started to bleed.

The boy, started to attack the others. James defended against his strikes, not missing his chance to hit the boy down. He was on the ground, incapacitated but not unconscious. They tied him up with a bit of rope that Harry had on him, it went to more use here than it did for him.

"James." Henry said.

"Yes Henry." James answered.

"It looks like, we just brought the pain on… Higurashi style."

CSI MIAMI OPENING SEQUENCE ACTIVATED

I am pleased to inform you that that last joke in the fanfiction was not in fact a part of the fan fiction. Please enjoy the actual lines of dialogue between James and Henry.

"James" Henry said. James looked at him. "We need to cross that bridge to find where all these people are coming from."

"I think that would be best as well." James responded.

They walked over the bridge and to the small house where these people seemed to be coming from. They opened the door and automatically held there noses in disgust. It smelled of blood.

"Two go out, two never return. Two come in, two never leave." They were suddenly pushed into the house by an unknown power. "Remember the two that came out of here." A voice said. "One was insane with depression and rage. And the other just trying to protect and avenge his friends. You have killed two people today. What will you do?

"Who are you?" Henry asked, holding up the pickaxe of truth. "Show yourself."

The being shed her invisibility and revealed herself. "You thought you killed one of my friends, didn't you? Well go upstairs, you'll find her laying there yourself."

She pointed to a set of stairs. Blood stained the wood of each step as they walked up.

"Idiot!" They heard a voice coming from a room down the hall. "You betrayed me for your last time!"

"Rena, I didn't know!" the voice came down the hall. It sounded identical to Shion's voice. "I didn't know you also loved Keiichi!"

"LIES!" Rena hollered. And all that could be heard after that is a scream, and a blood hitting the walls. The two men ran to the door and tried to open it. It opened. But Rena was nowhere to be seen. The walls in this room were covered in blood. It smelled of death and rot in here.

The girl walked out of the closet. She was dressed in a blood splattered white dress, and a white beret. She carried a cleaver in her hand and looked at the men with an emotionless look in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Now just put that knife down. I'm sure we can-" Henry was cut off by his decapitation. Rena rushed past James and cut off his head as well. Rena walked away and laughed while doing so.

Well that ending was slightly unexpected. I know I didn't state that Heather or Keiichi were dead, but I can assume that Rena went looking for the others who ran off without her. So we can assume that both Heather and Keiichi are dead.


End file.
